Cat gets kidnapped
by MaxRide256
Summary: Cat goes on a case when she gets kidnap by the 2 men who killed her mom now its up to Vincent to save her.
1. Chapter 1

Cat's Pov

"It was just another ordinary day in New York. I was in my office at the police station. I was working on a case with my partner Tess when I saw a picture of my mom. I lost my mom 9 years when she was shot by these 2 men. I almost got killed to if Vincent hadn't come and save.

'CAT!" says Tess

'Uh oh sorry Tess I wasn't listening what did you say" I said

"I said that the chief wants to see you" Tess said

"Ok" (oh no when the chief wants to see someone it ends with that person either getting fired or gets suspended from the job for 2 weeks)

I go to the Chief's office

"Ah officer chandler there you are" says the chief

"Hi Chief is there something I can do for you?" I said

"yes chandler there is. see I got a call for officer Wilson saying that there was a murder on Main street and I want you to check it out" says the chief

"Alright chief I will" I said then I walk out of office

To be continued...

Thank you so much for reading my story


	2. Chapter 2

Cat's Pov

"It was just another ordinary day in New York. I was in my office at the police station. I was working on a case with my partner Tess when I saw a picture of my mom. I lost my mom 9 years when she was shot by these 2 men. I almost got killed to if Vincent hadn't come and save me.

'CAT!" says Tess

'Huh oh sorry Tess I wasn't listening what did you say" I said

"I said that the chief wants to see you" Tess said

"Ok" (oh no when the chief wants to see someone it ends with that person either getting fired or gets suspended from the job for 2 weeks)

I go to the Chief's office

"Ah detective chandler there you are" says the chief

"Hi Chief is there something I can do for you?" I said

"yes chandler there is. See I got a call for detective Wilson saying that there was a murder on Main street and I want you to check it out" says the chief

"Alright chief I will" I said then I walk out of office

"What did the chief say were you fired or suspended?" says Tess

"Neither I got offered a murder case on main street" I said

"You were offered a case, Damn that chief" Tess said

"Tess keep your voice down do you want to get suspended?" I said

"No but still why did the chief give that case and not me" Tess said

"Maybe because he still hasn't forgiven you for calling a lousy no good boss" I said

"Hey he started the fight" Tess said

"Oh really" I said

"Yes because he called me a lazy no good detective" Tess said

"Whatever Tess I'm gonna go head on over to main street to check out the case" I said

"Alright Cat see you later" says Tess

To be Continued...

Chapter 2

Cat's Pov

"I was on my way to the case when I bummed in to Evan. Evan has this crush on me but I don't feel the same way about him. I love Vincent but he doesn't know it yet"

"Oh sorry Evan I didn't see you there" I said

"It's okay cat its my fault I should've been looking where I was looking" Evan said

"Well see you later Evan" I said

"Wait cat where are you going" Evan said

"I'm off to the murder case on main street. The chief assigned me the case" I said

"Well be careful okay" Evan said

"Okay bye Evan" I said

(later at main street)

"So detective Wilson what happened here" I said

"The woman's name was Maya. She was 18 years old. She was a freshmen at the University of London. She came here to visit her parents, when she got a call for a mysterious person telling her to go to Main street at 11:00 pm last night. Then when she got here She was shot 6 times in the back". says detective Wilson

"Thank you detective Wilson I'll look around for clues" I said

"Hey look I found something" I said

"What is it detective chandler" says Detective Wilson

"Its her cell phone, it says here that she got a call from some guy named Brandon at 11:00 pm last night and I found a gun under the dumpster" I said

"Good work detective chandler I'll let the chief know that your making progess" says Detective Wilson

"Thanks Trever see you later" I said

Cat's thoughts(Now I'm off to see Vincent and JT)

To be continued...

Thank you for reviewing my story and thank you much to the person you is following me!


	3. Chapter 3

Cat's Pov

"It was just another ordinary day in New York. I was in my office at the police station. I was working on a case with my partner Tess when I saw a picture of my mom. I lost my mom 9 years when she was shot by these 2 men. I almost got killed to if Vincent hadn't come and save me.

'CAT!" says Tess

'Huh oh sorry Tess I wasn't listening what did you say" I said

"I said that the chief wants to see you" Tess said

"Ok" (oh no when the chief wants to see someone it ends with that person either getting fired or gets suspended from the job for 2 weeks)

I go to the Chief's office

"Ah detective chandler there you are" says the chief

"Hi Chief is there something I can do for you?" I said

"yes chandler there is. See I got a call for detective Wilson saying that there was a murder on Main street and I want you to check it out" says the chief

"Alright chief I will" I said then I walk out of office

"What did the chief say were you fired or suspended?" says Tess

"Neither I got offered a murder case on main street" I said

"You were offered a case, Damn that chief" Tess said

"Tess keep your voice down do you want to get suspended?" I said

"No but still why did the chief give that case and not me" Tess said

"Maybe because he still hasn't forgiven you for calling a lousy no good boss" I said

"Hey he started the fight" Tess said

"Oh really" I said

"Yes because he called me a lazy no good detective" Tess said

"Whatever Tess I'm gonna go head on over to main street to check out the case" I said

"Alright Cat see you later" says Tess

To be Continued...

Chapter 2

Cat's Pov

"I was on my way to the case when I bummed in to Evan. Evan has this crush on me but I don't feel the same way about him. I love Vincent but he doesn't know it yet"

"Oh sorry Evan I didn't see you there" I said

"It's okay cat its my fault I should've been looking where I was looking" Evan said

"Well see you later Evan" I said

"Wait cat where are you going" Evan said

"I'm off to the murder case on main street. The chief assigned me the case" I said

"Well be careful okay" Evan said

"Okay bye Evan" I said

(later at main street)

"So detective Wilson what happened here" I said

"The woman's name was Maya. She was 18 years old. She was a freshmen at the University of London. She came here to visit her parents, when she got a call for a mysterious person telling her to go to Main street at 11:00 pm last night. Then when she got here She was shot 6 times in the back". says detective Wilson

"Thank you detective Wilson I'll look around for clues" I said

"Hey look I found something" I said

"What is it detective chandler" says Detective Wilson

"Its her cell phone, it says here that she got a call from some guy named Brandon at 11:00 pm last night and I found a gun under the dumpster" I said

"Good work detective chandler I'll let the chief know that your making progess" says Detective Wilson

"Thanks Trever see you later" I said

Cat's thoughts(Now I'm off to see Vincent and JT)

To be continued...

Thank you for reviewing my story and thank you much to the person you is following me!

Chapter 3 (_I don't own Cat, Vincent, JT, Tess, Evan, or any other characters)_

Vincent's Pov

It was another day in the big apple. I was part of an experiment but when the scientists gave me the drugs something went wrong. I would turn into a beast if I was mad with something. I could kill a man or a women with just one throw. Now I live in New York city with my friend JT in an abandoned warehouse.

''Dude how much longer is Catherine gonna keep coming here?" JT said

''JT will you stop complaining already. Catherina came here for answers because my finger prints matched the one's of the guy who killed that fashion editor remember?'' I said

''Yes Vincent I remember but she keeps coming here for no reason" says JT

''JT will you shut the hell up already. Catherine's gonna be here any minute now" I said

''Look I'm just saying that if she keeps coming here she's going to tell somebody your secret" JT said

''JT you know Catherine wouldn't do that" I said

(Catherine comes in)

''Hi Vincent, Hi JT'' says Catherine

''Hi Catherine'' I said

''Bitch what are you doing here?'' JT said

''What did you just call me" says Catherine

''JT are you drunk or something'' I said

''No why'' JT said

''Because your acting like a dick right now'' I said

''Well she keeps coming here for no damn reason'' says JT

''Hey I do have a reason ass hole" Catherine said

''And what's that'' says JT

''I wanted to tell Vincent about this case I got'' Catherine said

''Your really a bitch you know that right'' JT said (slaps Catherine across the face)

(Vincent turns into his beast form and throws JT across the room)

''YOU SON OF A BITCH WHY THE HELL DID YOU SLAP CATHERINE ACROSS THE FACE'' I roared

''Vincent please don't kill me I didn't mean to'' JT said

''Vincent I'm fine really I am'' says Catherine

''JT TELL CATHERINE YOUR SORRY RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I'LL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY RIGHT NOW'' I roared

''Ok I'm really sorry Catherine'' says JT

''I forgive you JT'' Catherine said

(Vincent turns back)

to be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Cat's Pov

"It was just another ordinary day in New York. I was in my office at the police station. I was working on a case with my partner Tess when I saw a picture of my mom. I lost my mom 9 years when she was shot by these 2 men. I almost got killed to if Vincent hadn't come and save me.

'CAT!" says Tess

'Huh oh sorry Tess I wasn't listening what did you say" I said

"I said that the chief wants to see you" Tess said

"Ok" (oh no when the chief wants to see someone it ends with that person either getting fired or gets suspended from the job for 2 weeks)

I go to the Chief's office

"Ah detective chandler there you are" says the chief

"Hi Chief is there something I can do for you?" I said

"yes chandler there is. See I got a call for detective Wilson saying that there was a murder on Main street and I want you to check it out" says the chief

"Alright chief I will" I said then I walk out of office

"What did the chief say were you fired or suspended?" says Tess

"Neither I got offered a murder case on main street" I said

"You were offered a case, Damn that chief" Tess said

"Tess keep your voice down do you want to get suspended?" I said

"No but still why did the chief give that case and not me" Tess said

"Maybe because he still hasn't forgiven you for calling a lousy no good boss" I said

"Hey he started the fight" Tess said

"Oh really" I said

"Yes because he called me a lazy no good detective" Tess said

"Whatever Tess I'm gonna go head on over to main street to check out the case" I said

"Alright Cat see you later" says Tess

To be Continued...

Chapter 2

Cat's Pov

"I was on my way to the case when I bummed in to Evan. Evan has this crush on me but I don't feel the same way about him. I love Vincent but he doesn't know it yet"

"Oh sorry Evan I didn't see you there" I said

"It's okay cat its my fault I should've been looking where I was looking" Evan said

"Well see you later Evan" I said

"Wait cat where are you going" Evan said

"I'm off to the murder case on main street. The chief assigned me the case" I said

"Well be careful okay" Evan said

"Okay bye Evan" I said

(later at main street)

"So detective Wilson what happened here" I said

"The woman's name was Maya. She was 18 years old. She was a freshmen at the University of London. She came here to visit her parents, when she got a call for a mysterious person telling her to go to Main street at 11:00 pm last night. Then when she got here She was shot 6 times in the back". says detective Wilson

"Thank you detective Wilson I'll look around for clues" I said

"Hey look I found something" I said

"What is it detective chandler" says Detective Wilson

"Its her cell phone, it says here that she got a call from some guy named Brandon at 11:00 pm last night and I found a gun under the dumpster" I said

"Good work detective chandler I'll let the chief know that your making progess" says Detective Wilson

"Thanks Trever see you later" I said

Cat's thoughts(Now I'm off to see Vincent and JT)

To be continued...

Thank you for reviewing my story and thank you much to the person you is following me!

Chapter 3 (_I don't own Cat, Vincent, JT, Tess, Evan, or any other characters)_

Vincent's Pov

It was another day in the big apple. I was part of an experiment but when the scientists gave me the drugs something went wrong. I would turn into a beast if I was mad with something. I could kill a man or a women with just one throw. Now I live in New York city with my friend JT in an abandoned warehouse.

''Dude how much longer is Catherine gonna keep coming here?" JT said

''JT will you stop complaining already. Catherina came here for answers because my finger prints matched the one's of the guy who killed that fashion editor remember?'' I said

''Yes Vincent I remember but she keeps coming here for no reason" says JT

''JT will you shut the hell up already. Catherine's gonna be here any minute now" I said

''Look I'm just saying that if she keeps coming here she's going to tell somebody your secret" JT said

''JT you know Catherine wouldn't do that" I said

(Catherine comes in)

''Hi Vincent, Hi JT'' says Catherine

''Hi Catherine'' I said

''Bitch what are you doing here?'' JT said

''What did you just call me" says Catherine

''JT are you drunk or something'' I said

''No why'' JT said

''Because your acting like a dick right now'' I said

''Well she keeps coming here for no damn reason'' says JT

''Hey I do have a reason ass hole" Catherine said

''And what's that'' says JT

''I wanted to tell Vincent about this case I got'' Catherine said

''Your really a bitch you know that right'' JT said (slaps Catherine across the face)

(Vincent turns into his beast form and throws JT across the room)

''YOU SON OF A BITCH WHY THE HELL DID YOU SLAP CATHERINE ACROSS THE FACE'' I roared

''Vincent please don't kill me I didn't mean to'' JT said

''Vincent I'm fine really I am'' says Catherine

''JT TELL CATHERINE YOUR SORRY RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I'LL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY RIGHT NOW'' I roared

''Ok I'm really sorry Catherine'' says JT

''I forgive you JT'' Catherine said

(Vincent turns back)

to be continued...

Chapter 4

_ Vincent's Pov_

''I'm gonna go get you some ice ok Catherine'' JT said

''Thanks JT'' says Catherine

''I'm sorry about JT I don't know what's gotten into him'' I said

''It's ok I kind of do come here a lot" Catherine says

''No you come here because you have cases to tell me'' I said

''Here's some ice Catherine'' JT said

''Thank you JT'' says Catherine

''Your welcome'' says JT

''So about your case'' I said

''Oh yeah well there was this girl named Maya who got a mysterious call from some guy telling her to go to Main Street where she was shot 6 times in the back of the head.

At the crime scene I found her cell phone saying that she got a call from Brandon at 11:00 pm last night and I also found a gun'' says Catherine

''Well at least you found some clues'' I said Vincent's thoughts (Wow Catherine looks so pretty today I wonder if she likes me)

(Catherine's cell phone rings) Justin Timberlake's new song with jay-z "Suit & Tie"

_I be on my suit and tie(3x's)_

_I can't wait..._

"Hello oh hi detective Wilson you found the guy ok I'll be right there'' says Catherine

''I got a go I just got a call saying from detective Wilson saying that they found the guy'' Catherine said

"Well see you later oh wait Catherine" I said

"Yeah Vincent" says Catherine

"Never mind it was nothing" I said

"Well I have to go now bye Vincent" Catherine said

"Bye Catherine" I said

(Catherine leaves)

Vincent's thought's (I wanted to tell you that I love you Catherine, Sigh I guess this wasn't the right time)


	5. Chapter 5

Cat's Pov

"It was just another ordinary day in New York. I was in my office at the police station. I was working on a case with my partner Tess when I saw a picture of my mom. I lost my mom 9 years when she was shot by these 2 men. I almost got killed to if Vincent hadn't come and save me.

'CAT!" says Tess

'Huh oh sorry Tess I wasn't listening what did you say" I said

"I said that the chief wants to see you" Tess said

"Ok" (oh no when the chief wants to see someone it ends with that person either getting fired or gets suspended from the job for 2 weeks)

I go to the Chief's office

"Ah detective chandler there you are" says the chief

"Hi Chief is there something I can do for you?" I said

"yes chandler there is. See I got a call for detective Wilson saying that there was a murder on Main street and I want you to check it out" says the chief

"Alright chief I will" I said then I walk out of office

"What did the chief say were you fired or suspended?" says Tess

"Neither I got offered a murder case on main street" I said

"You were offered a case, Damn that chief" Tess said

"Tess keep your voice down do you want to get suspended?" I said

"No but still why did the chief give that case and not me" Tess said

"Maybe because he still hasn't forgiven you for calling a lousy no good boss" I said

"Hey he started the fight" Tess said

"Oh really" I said

"Yes because he called me a lazy no good detective" Tess said

"Whatever Tess I'm gonna go head on over to main street to check out the case" I said

"Alright Cat see you later" says Tess

To be Continued...

Chapter 2

Cat's Pov

"I was on my way to the case when I bummed in to Evan. Evan has this crush on me but I don't feel the same way about him. I love Vincent but he doesn't know it yet"

"Oh sorry Evan I didn't see you there" I said

"It's okay cat its my fault I should've been looking where I was looking" Evan said

"Well see you later Evan" I said

"Wait cat where are you going" Evan said

"I'm off to the murder case on main street. The chief assigned me the case" I said

"Well be careful okay" Evan said

"Okay bye Evan" I said

(later at main street)

"So detective Wilson what happened here" I said

"The woman's name was Maya. She was 18 years old. She was a freshmen at the University of London. She came here to visit her parents, when she got a call for a mysterious person telling her to go to Main street at 11:00 pm last night. Then when she got here She was shot 6 times in the back". says detective Wilson

"Thank you detective Wilson I'll look around for clues" I said

"Hey look I found something" I said

"What is it detective chandler" says Detective Wilson

"Its her cell phone, it says here that she got a call from some guy named Brandon at 11:00 pm last night and I found a gun under the dumpster" I said

"Good work detective chandler I'll let the chief know that your making progess" says Detective Wilson

"Thanks Trever see you later" I said

Cat's thoughts(Now I'm off to see Vincent and JT)

To be continued...

Thank you for reviewing my story and thank you much to the person you is following me!

Chapter 3 (_I don't own Cat, Vincent, JT, Tess, Evan, or any other characters)_

Vincent's Pov

It was another day in the big apple. I was part of an experiment but when the scientists gave me the drugs something went wrong. I would turn into a beast if I was mad with something. I could kill a man or a women with just one throw. Now I live in New York city with my friend JT in an abandoned warehouse.

''Dude how much longer is Catherine gonna keep coming here?" JT said

_''JT_ will you stop complaining already. Catherina came here for answers because my finger prints matched the one's of the guy who killed that fashion editor remember?'' I said

''Yes Vincent I remember but she keeps coming here for no reason" says JT

''JT will you shut the hell up already. Catherine's gonna be here any minute now" I said

''Look I'm just saying that if she keeps coming here she's going to tell somebody your secret" JT said

''JT you know Catherine wouldn't do that" I said

(Catherine comes in)

''Hi Vincent, Hi JT'' says Catherine

''Hi Catherine'' I said

''Bitch what are you doing here?'' JT said

''What did you just call me" says Catherine

''JT are you drunk or something'' I said

''No why'' JT said

''Because your acting like a dick right now'' I said

''Well she keeps coming here for no damn reason'' says JT

''Hey I do have a reason ass hole" Catherine said

''And what's that'' says JT

''I wanted to tell Vincent about this case I got'' Catherine said

''Your really a bitch you know that right'' JT said (slaps Catherine across the face)

(Vincent turns into his beast form and throws JT across the room)

''YOU SON OF A BITCH WHY THE HELL DID YOU SLAP CATHERINE ACROSS THE FACE'' I roared

''Vincent please don't kill me I didn't mean to'' JT said

''Vincent I'm fine really I am'' says Catherine

''JT TELL CATHERINE YOUR SORRY RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I'LL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY RIGHT NOW'' I roared

''Ok I'm really sorry Catherine'' says JT

''I forgive you JT'' Catherine said

(Vincent turns back)

to be continued...

Chapter 4

_ Vincent's Pov_

''I'm gonna go get you some ice ok Catherine'' JT said

''Thanks JT'' says Catherine

''I'm sorry about JT I don't know what's gotten into him'' I said

''It's ok I kind of do come here a lot" Catherine says

''No you come here because you have cases to tell me'' I said

''Here's some ice Catherine'' JT said

''Thank you JT'' says Catherine

''Your welcome'' says JT

''So about your case'' I said

''Oh yeah well there was this girl named Maya who got a mysterious call from some guy telling her to go to Main Street where she was shot 6 times in the back of the head.

At the crime scene I found her cell phone saying that she got a call from Brandon at 11:00 pm last night and I also found a gun'' says Catherine

''Well at least you found some clues'' I said Vincent's thoughts (Wow Catherine looks so pretty today I wonder if she likes me)

(Catherine's cell phone rings) Justin Timberlake's new song with jay-z "Suit & Tie"

_I be on my suit and tie(3x's)_

_I can't wait..._

"Hello oh hi detective Wilson you found the guy ok I'll be right there'' says Catherine

''I got a go I just got a call saying from detective Wilson saying that they found the guy'' Catherine said

"Well see you later oh wait Catherine" I said

"Yeah Vincent" says Catherine

"Never mind it was nothing" I said

"Well I have to go now bye Vincent" Catherine said

"Bye Catherine" I said

(Catherine leaves)

Vincent's thought's (I wanted to tell you that I love you Catherine, Sigh I guess this wasn't the right time)

Chapter 5

Cat's Pov

(Later at the Police Station)

"Sorry I'm late detective Wilson where's the guy" I said

''It's ok detective Chandler he's in the conference room with Tess" says detective Wilson

(In the conference room)

"So Brandon you wanna tell me what you were doing last night at 11:00 pm" Tess said

"I have no idea what your talking about" Brandon said

"I'll take care of it here Tess" I said

"Fine but if you have any trouble with this kid I'll be right outside" Tess said

(Tess leaves)

"Now Brandon are you gonna tell me why you were at main street or are we gonna have a problem'' I said

''Fine I was at Main Street last night but I didn't kill Maya'' Brandon said

''Then why was your name on her cell phone'' I said

"Because I'm her brother, she called me because she was in trouble so i went down to Main street to help her but when i got there she was dead". Brandon said

"Well did you see any guy when you got to main street?" I said

"Yeah he was 6 foot 2, had brown hair and had hazel eyes". Brandon said

"Do you know his name?" I said

"Yeah his name was Ryan" Brandon said

"Okay thanks Brandon you can go now" I said

_By the way I'm still new to Fan fiction so i don't know how to post a new chapter so that's why i just post them after i finish a chapter I'm not trying to sound mean I'm just having some trouble. _


	6. Chapter 6

Cat's Pov

"It was just another ordinary day in New York. I was in my office at the police station. I was working on a case with my partner Tess when I saw a picture of my mom. I lost my mom 9 years when she was shot by these 2 men. I almost got killed to if Vincent hadn't come and save me.

'CAT!" says Tess

'Huh oh sorry Tess I wasn't listening what did you say" I said

"I said that the chief wants to see you" Tess said

"Ok" (oh no when the chief wants to see someone it ends with that person either getting fired or gets suspended from the job for 2 weeks)

I go to the Chief's office

"Ah detective chandler there you are" says the chief

"Hi Chief is there something I can do for you?" I said

"yes chandler there is. See I got a call for detective Wilson saying that there was a murder on Main street and I want you to check it out" says the chief

"Alright chief I will" I said then I walk out of office

"What did the chief say were you fired or suspended?" says Tess

"Neither I got offered a murder case on main street" I said

"You were offered a case, Damn that chief" Tess said

"Tess keep your voice down do you want to get suspended?" I said

"No but still why did the chief give that case and not me" Tess said

"Maybe because he still hasn't forgiven you for calling a lousy no good boss" I said

"Hey he started the fight" Tess said

"Oh really" I said

"Yes because he called me a lazy no good detective" Tess said

"Whatever Tess I'm gonna go head on over to main street to check out the case" I said

"Alright Cat see you later" says Tess

To be Continued...

Chapter 2

Cat's Pov

"I was on my way to the case when I bummed in to Evan. Evan has this crush on me but I don't feel the same way about him. I love Vincent but he doesn't know it yet"

"Oh sorry Evan I didn't see you there" I said

"It's okay cat its my fault I should've been looking where I was looking" Evan said

"Well see you later Evan" I said

"Wait cat where are you going" Evan said

"I'm off to the murder case on main street. The chief assigned me the case" I said

"Well be careful okay" Evan said

"Okay bye Evan" I said

(later at main street)

"So detective Wilson what happened here" I said

"The woman's name was Maya. She was 18 years old. She was a freshmen at the University of London. She came here to visit her parents, when she got a call for a mysterious person telling her to go to Main street at 11:00 pm last night. Then when she got here She was shot 6 times in the back". says detective Wilson

"Thank you detective Wilson I'll look around for clues" I said

"Hey look I found something" I said

"What is it detective chandler" says Detective Wilson

"Its her cell phone, it says here that she got a call from some guy named Brandon at 11:00 pm last night and I found a gun under the dumpster" I said

"Good work detective chandler I'll let the chief know that your making progess" says Detective Wilson

"Thanks Trever see you later" I said

Cat's thoughts(Now I'm off to see Vincent and JT)

To be continued...

Thank you for reviewing my story and thank you much to the person you is following me!

Chapter 3 (_I don't own Cat, Vincent, JT, Tess, Evan, or any other characters)_

Vincent's Pov

It was another day in the big apple. I was part of an experiment but when the scientists gave me the drugs something went wrong. I would turn into a beast if I was mad with something. I could kill a man or a women with just one throw. Now I live in New York city with my friend JT in an abandoned warehouse.

''Dude how much longer is Catherine gonna keep coming here?" JT said

_''JT_ will you stop complaining already. Catherina came here for answers because my finger prints matched the one's of the guy who killed that fashion editor remember?'' I said

''Yes Vincent I remember but she keeps coming here for no reason" says JT

''JT will you shut the hell up already. Catherine's gonna be here any minute now" I said

''Look I'm just saying that if she keeps coming here she's going to tell somebody your secret" JT said

''JT you know Catherine wouldn't do that" I said

(Catherine comes in)

''Hi Vincent, Hi JT'' says Catherine

''Hi Catherine'' I said

''Bitch what are you doing here?'' JT said

''What did you just call me" says Catherine

''JT are you drunk or something'' I said

''No why'' JT said

''Because your acting like a dick right now'' I said

''Well she keeps coming here for no damn reason'' says JT

''Hey I do have a reason ass hole" Catherine said

''And what's that'' says JT

''I wanted to tell Vincent about this case I got'' Catherine said

''Your really a bitch you know that right'' JT said (slaps Catherine across the face)

(Vincent turns into his beast form and throws JT across the room)

''YOU SON OF A BITCH WHY THE HELL DID YOU SLAP CATHERINE ACROSS THE FACE'' I roared

''Vincent please don't kill me I didn't mean to'' JT said

''Vincent I'm fine really I am'' says Catherine

''JT TELL CATHERINE YOUR SORRY RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I'LL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY RIGHT NOW'' I roared

''Ok I'm really sorry Catherine'' says JT

''I forgive you JT'' Catherine said

(Vincent turns back)

to be continued...

Chapter 4

_ Vincent's Pov_

''I'm gonna go get you some ice ok Catherine'' JT said

''Thanks JT'' says Catherine

''I'm sorry about JT I don't know what's gotten into him'' I said

''It's ok I kind of do come here a lot" Catherine says

''No you come here because you have cases to tell me'' I said

''Here's some ice Catherine'' JT said

''Thank you JT'' says Catherine

''Your welcome'' says JT

''So about your case'' I said

''Oh yeah well there was this girl named Maya who got a mysterious call from some guy telling her to go to Main Street where she was shot 6 times in the back of the head.

At the crime scene I found her cell phone saying that she got a call from Brandon at 11:00 pm last night and I also found a gun'' says Catherine

''Well at least you found some clues'' I said Vincent's thoughts (Wow Catherine looks so pretty today I wonder if she likes me)

(Catherine's cell phone rings) Justin Timberlake's new song with jay-z "Suit & Tie"

_I be on my suit and tie(3x's)_

_I can't wait..._

"Hello oh hi detective Wilson you found the guy ok I'll be right there'' says Catherine

''I got a go I just got a call saying from detective Wilson saying that they found the guy'' Catherine said

"Well see you later oh wait Catherine" I said

"Yeah Vincent" says Catherine

"Never mind it was nothing" I said

"Well I have to go now bye Vincent" Catherine said

"Bye Catherine" I said

(Catherine leaves)

Vincent's thought's (I wanted to tell you that I love you Catherine, Sigh I guess this wasn't the right time)

Chapter 5

Cat's Pov

(Later at the Police Station)

"Sorry I'm late detective Wilson where's the guy" I said

''It's ok detective Chandler he's in the conference room with Tess" says detective Wilson

(In the conference room)

"So Brandon you wanna tell me what you were doing last night at 11:00 pm" Tess said

"I have no idea what your talking about" Brandon said

"I'll take care of it here Tess" I said

"Fine but if you have any trouble with this kid I'll be right outside" Tess said

(Tess leaves)

"Now Brandon are you gonna tell me why you were at main street or are we gonna have a problem'' I said

''Fine I was at Main Street last night but I didn't kill Maya'' Brandon said

''Then why was your name on her cell phone'' I said

"Because I'm her brother, she called me because she was in trouble so i went down to Main street to help her but when i got there she was dead". Brandon said

"Well did you see any guy when you got to main street?" I said

"Yeah he was 6 foot 2, had brown hair and had hazel eyes". Brandon said

"Do you know his name?" I said

"Yeah his name was Ryan" Brandon said

"Okay thanks Brandon you can go now" I said

_By the way I'm still new to Fan fiction so i don't know how to post a new chapter so that's why i just post them after i finish a chapter I'm not trying to sound mean I'm just having some trouble. _

__Chapter 6

Cat's Pov

"By Tess I'm leaving" I said

"Okay Cat bye" Tess said

Cat's thought's(I'm walking out the building when suddenly two hands cover my mouth and lift me into a car then we drive away)

I text Vincent: _Vincent i need your help these two guys kidnapped me i have no idea where I'm being taken too. If you get this message please come and save me From Cat_

After i sent that message i really hoped Vincent would come.

Chapter 7


	7. Chapter 7

Cat's Pov

"It was just another ordinary day in New York. I was in my office at the police station. I was working on a case with my partner Tess when I saw a picture of my mom. I lost my mom 9 years when she was shot by these 2 men. I almost got killed to if Vincent hadn't come and save me.

'CAT!" says Tess

'Huh oh sorry Tess I wasn't listening what did you say" I said

"I said that the chief wants to see you" Tess said

"Ok" (oh no when the chief wants to see someone it ends with that person either getting fired or gets suspended from the job for 2 weeks)

I go to the Chief's office

"Ah detective chandler there you are" says the chief

"Hi Chief is there something I can do for you?" I said

"yes chandler there is. See I got a call for detective Wilson saying that there was a murder on Main street and I want you to check it out" says the chief

"Alright chief I will" I said then I walk out of office

"What did the chief say were you fired or suspended?" says Tess

"Neither I got offered a murder case on main street" I said

"You were offered a case, Damn that chief" Tess said

"Tess keep your voice down do you want to get suspended?" I said

"No but still why did the chief give that case and not me" Tess said

"Maybe because he still hasn't forgiven you for calling a lousy no good boss" I said

"Hey he started the fight" Tess said

"Oh really" I said

"Yes because he called me a lazy no good detective" Tess said

"Whatever Tess I'm gonna go head on over to main street to check out the case" I said

"Alright Cat see you later" says Tess

To be Continued...

Chapter 2

Cat's Pov

"I was on my way to the case when I bummed in to Evan. Evan has this crush on me but I don't feel the same way about him. I love Vincent but he doesn't know it yet"

"Oh sorry Evan I didn't see you there" I said

"It's okay cat its my fault I should've been looking where I was looking" Evan said

"Well see you later Evan" I said

"Wait cat where are you going" Evan said

"I'm off to the murder case on main street. The chief assigned me the case" I said

"Well be careful okay" Evan said

"Okay bye Evan" I said

(later at main street)

"So detective Wilson what happened here" I said

"The woman's name was Maya. She was 18 years old. She was a freshmen at the University of London. She came here to visit her parents, when she got a call for a mysterious person telling her to go to Main street at 11:00 pm last night. Then when she got here She was shot 6 times in the back". says detective Wilson

"Thank you detective Wilson I'll look around for clues" I said

"Hey look I found something" I said

"What is it detective chandler" says Detective Wilson

"Its her cell phone, it says here that she got a call from some guy named Brandon at 11:00 pm last night and I found a gun under the dumpster" I said

"Good work detective chandler I'll let the chief know that your making progess" says Detective Wilson

"Thanks Trever see you later" I said

Cat's thoughts(Now I'm off to see Vincent and JT)

To be continued...

Thank you for reviewing my story and thank you much to the person you is following me!

Chapter 3 (_I don't own Cat, Vincent, JT, Tess, Evan, or any other characters)_

Vincent's Pov

It was another day in the big apple. I was part of an experiment but when the scientists gave me the drugs something went wrong. I would turn into a beast if I was mad with something. I could kill a man or a women with just one throw. Now I live in New York city with my friend JT in an abandoned warehouse.

''Dude how much longer is Catherine gonna keep coming here?" JT said

_''JT_ will you stop complaining already. Catherina came here for answers because my finger prints matched the one's of the guy who killed that fashion editor remember?'' I said

''Yes Vincent I remember but she keeps coming here for no reason" says JT

''JT will you shut the hell up already. Catherine's gonna be here any minute now" I said

''Look I'm just saying that if she keeps coming here she's going to tell somebody your secret" JT said

''JT you know Catherine wouldn't do that" I said

(Catherine comes in)

''Hi Vincent, Hi JT'' says Catherine

''Hi Catherine'' I said

''Bitch what are you doing here?'' JT said

''What did you just call me" says Catherine

''JT are you drunk or something'' I said

''No why'' JT said

''Because your acting like a dick right now'' I said

''Well she keeps coming here for no damn reason'' says JT

''Hey I do have a reason ass hole" Catherine said

''And what's that'' says JT

''I wanted to tell Vincent about this case I got'' Catherine said

''Your really a bitch you know that right'' JT said (slaps Catherine across the face)

(Vincent turns into his beast form and throws JT across the room)

''YOU SON OF A BITCH WHY THE HELL DID YOU SLAP CATHERINE ACROSS THE FACE'' I roared

''Vincent please don't kill me I didn't mean to'' JT said

''Vincent I'm fine really I am'' says Catherine

''JT TELL CATHERINE YOUR SORRY RIGHT NOW OR ELSE I'LL BREAK EVERY BONE IN YOUR BODY RIGHT NOW'' I roared

''Ok I'm really sorry Catherine'' says JT

''I forgive you JT'' Catherine said

(Vincent turns back)

to be continued...

Chapter 4

_ Vincent's Pov_

''I'm gonna go get you some ice ok Catherine'' JT said

''Thanks JT'' says Catherine

''I'm sorry about JT I don't know what's gotten into him'' I said

''It's ok I kind of do come here a lot" Catherine says

''No you come here because you have cases to tell me'' I said

''Here's some ice Catherine'' JT said

''Thank you JT'' says Catherine

''Your welcome'' says JT

''So about your case'' I said

''Oh yeah well there was this girl named Maya who got a mysterious call from some guy telling her to go to Main Street where she was shot 6 times in the back of the head.

At the crime scene I found her cell phone saying that she got a call from Brandon at 11:00 pm last night and I also found a gun'' says Catherine

''Well at least you found some clues'' I said Vincent's thoughts (Wow Catherine looks so pretty today I wonder if she likes me)

(Catherine's cell phone rings) Justin Timberlake's new song with jay-z "Suit & Tie"

_I be on my suit and tie(3x's)_

_I can't wait..._

"Hello oh hi detective Wilson you found the guy ok I'll be right there'' says Catherine

''I got a go I just got a call saying from detective Wilson saying that they found the guy'' Catherine said

"Well see you later oh wait Catherine" I said

"Yeah Vincent" says Catherine

"Never mind it was nothing" I said

"Well I have to go now bye Vincent" Catherine said

"Bye Catherine" I said

(Catherine leaves)

Vincent's thought's (I wanted to tell you that I love you Catherine, Sigh I guess this wasn't the right time)

Chapter 5

Cat's Pov

(Later at the Police Station)

"Sorry I'm late detective Wilson where's the guy" I said

''It's ok detective Chandler he's in the conference room with Tess" says detective Wilson

(In the conference room)

"So Brandon you wanna tell me what you were doing last night at 11:00 pm" Tess said

"I have no idea what your talking about" Brandon said

"I'll take care of it here Tess" I said

"Fine but if you have any trouble with this kid I'll be right outside" Tess said

(Tess leaves)

"Now Brandon are you gonna tell me why you were at main street or are we gonna have a problem'' I said

''Fine I was at Main Street last night but I didn't kill Maya'' Brandon said

''Then why was your name on her cell phone'' I said

"Because I'm her brother, she called me because she was in trouble so i went down to Main street to help her but when i got there she was dead". Brandon said

"Well did you see any guy when you got to main street?" I said

"Yeah he was 6 foot 2, had brown hair and had hazel eyes". Brandon said

"Do you know his name?" I said

"Yeah his name was Ryan" Brandon said

"Okay thanks Brandon you can go now" I said

_By the way I'm still new to Fan fiction so i don't know how to post a new chapter so that's why i just post them after i finish a chapter I'm not trying to sound mean I'm just having some trouble. _

Chapter 6

Cat's Pov

"By Tess I'm leaving" I said

"Okay Cat bye" Tess said

Cat's thought's(I'm walking out the building when suddenly two hands cover my mouth and lift me into a car then we drive away)

I text Vincent: _Vincent i need your help these two guys kidnapped me i have no idea where I'm being taken too. If you get this message please come and save me From Cat_

After i sent that message i really hoped Vincent would come.

Chapter 7

Vincent's Pov

Vincent's thought's(I get out of the shower when i see a text message on my phone. It's from Catherine:

_Vincent i need your help these two guys kidnapped me i have no idea where I'm being taken too. If you get this message please come and save me From Cat._

When i leave the bathroom and i put on some clothes. then i put on my boots, finally i grab my jacket and head out the door.

Catherine texts me again telling me where she is.

_Vincent I'm in the tunnels under the subway station's HURRY PLEASE! From Cat_

If they were going to kill Catherine i had hurry fast because nobody was going to hurt my girl

_(Sorry about the nick name i couldn't think of a good one)_

__Chapter 8

Cat's Pov

"So your Catherine Chandler right" Tyler said (_Tyler and James are the guys who kidnapped Cat. i don't own them)_

"Yes I'm Catherine Chandler who wants to know?" I said

"I'm Tyler and that's James were the 2 guys who killed your mom 9 years ago" Tyler said

"If i weren't tied up to this pole right now I'd kick both your asses right now!" I said

"Whatever Catherine we have guns so you can't do anything about it." James said

Cat's thoughts(_So this is it I'm going to die. Well at least I'll get to see my mom)_

Just then i see Vincent leap on to Tyler and scratch his face with his claws really hard, then he ripped Tyler to sherds.

Vincent threw James to the wall and kicked his ass hard.

After that Vincent untied me.

I started to cry I couldn't believe Vincent saved me no one has ever cared that much for me since my mom died.

"Catherine are you okay?" Vincent said

"Oh Vincent" i said. Then i ran to him and hugged him then I kissed him

He kissed me back. "I love you Vincent i love you so much" i said

"I love you too Catherine I mean Cat"

Then he took me back home and for the next few days we went out on a date and that's the story of how i got kidnapped and was saved by Vincent my new boyfriend and maybe even my new husband". I said

_The End_

_Thank you guys so much for reading this. I'm thinking about writing another story  
_


End file.
